happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
YouTube Copyright School
The short starts as a curtain rises in a cinema to reveal the movie title Wooly and Woolettes: THE MOVIE, inside the cinema, Superspeed, Scales, The Entertainer, Fuddles, Toothy, and Hippy begin to watch the film. The Narrator tells how everybody has been looking forward to the movie, even Wooly. Wooly walks in and sits in front of Hippy. As he can't see the movie, he moves around trying to get a glimse. He gets out his video-recording camera and records a clip from the movie. As Hippy sends the video clip to YouTube, the Narrator tells him off for recording someone else's content, Russell lowers his head with embarassment. The Narrator tells him that stealing video content can get him into a lot of trouble and it may be copyright infringement. A copyright sign appears in front of Hippy and the scene fades into Russell standing with a book, a pen, a laptop and a musical note circling him. Russell vomits from watching the spinning objects as the Narrator defines Copyright. A floating laptop closes up on screen and a clip from Lumpy's movie appears loading and being sent to other laptops, as the Narrator defines copyright infringement. Hippy appears in his house with a treasure box filled with coins and goods behind his desk. When Hippy skips over to his laptop, the Narrator tells Hippy that even though YouTube is a free site, he can get in a lot of trouble for copyright infringement. Russell looks confused about all of this. As the Narrator tells him that he can be sued, a mallet appears above Hippy's head and hits him. The Narrator tells Hippy that he could lose all of his money due to copyright infringement, and Hippy's treasure chest disappears. He is then told that he could lose his account, and Hippy's laptop disappears. Hippy is told that the video may be removed, he may be informed via email, and he would get a strike, with a red 'X' appearing next to him. He is then told that if he is a repeat offender, he would get banned for life. As this is said, another 'X' appears, then a third 'X' appears in front of his face. Just as Hippy sighs, the Narrator gives him an idea: to create his own video. The scene is then shown with a sign saying "Wooly and the Woolettes LIVE", with Wooly, Toothy, and Jussy performing in front of a live audience. Hippy once again tries to film the performance, but the Narrator warns him about copyright. After a few moments of thinking, Hippy gets an idea. Later, a homemade video of Hippy holding a sign and dancing is shown playing on YouTube. However, the Narrator tells him that mash-ups and remixes may still require permission from the copyright owner, depending on whether or not it is of fair use. A "Fair Use" sign suddenly appears and shoves Hippy. As the Narrator explains fair use, Hippy tries pushing away the sign, only to get squashed. Wooly is then seen using his laptop, and is shocked to see Hippy's unauthorized work. The Narrator tells Wooly how to take down someone's content, and Wooly finally deletes the video. As Hippy discovers that his video has been taken down, the Narrator tells him about a counter notification if a video is accidentally removed, by sending YouTube a notice. But just as Hippy accesses the counter notification, the Narrator warns him that if the process is misused, he may end up in court and get in a lot of trouble. After being hit with another mallet, Hippy finally shuts down his laptop. Hippy is then seen making his own video by juggling piranhas in a cannon on a ship. The Narrator finally compliments Hippy that he is creating his own content and is therefore the owner of his own copyright. The Narrator says that original videos are what make Youtube interesting. Unfortunately, Hippy sneezes, causing his hands to be bitten by the piranhas, followed by being blasted through the floor of the ship. As Hippy is attacked by the piranhas, the Narrator finishes off by mentioning to look at copyright links at the bottom of every Youtube page for more information. The episode ends by closing in on an injured Hippy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images